Shinon
Shinon (シノン, Chinon in the Japanese version) is a sarcastic, self-interested man. He his good friends with Gatrie and bears a great respect for Greil. revealed in a support with Janaff where he defends the deceased commander. He constantly treats Ike like a foolish child and finds the idea of Greil's son serving as his commander insufferable. Furthermore, he drinks and is blatantly racist, frequently calling all laguz "sub-humans." He wishes to live a more comfortable life, and feels that the Greil Mercenaries would do better to search out more lucrative employment than scaring bandits away from Crimean villages. Ultimately, he leaves the party , following the news that Ike would succeed Greil as leader of the mercenaries. He doesn't reappear until much later, when he is employed by the Daein army to help stop Ike's forces from advancing across the Daein border. He rejoins the company grudgingly, under the persuasion of Rolf, but only after he is forced to admit that Ike has indeed become stronger than him. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Shinon helps the Laguz Alliance along with the other Greil Mercenaries, but he stills dislikes Ike. He continues to mentor Rolf, but has no overall significant role in the story. Personality Shinon is often described as self-absorbed and having a bad attitude, his only friend being Gatrie who he also criticizes. He dislikes Ike and has an intense hatred of the laguz, being incredibly racist. Despite his Laguz hatred, he can support with Janaff and seems to respect him (support A), but solely because of his age and experience. He agrees to teach Rolf how to use a bow, but he forbids him to tell it to anyone in order to preserve his reputation. Despite his typical attitude, he appears to have a well-hidden soft spot for Rolf. How to Recruit Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Shinon originally joins Ike's party alongside his friend Gatrie. But, at the start of Chapter 8, they leave due to their lack of confidence in their new leader. He returns as a foe in Chapter 18, but can be re-recruited if Rolf talks to the archer, followed by having Ike battle him and, of course, win. Shinon will then join your party at the end of the chapter. He can be very useful in the first chapter, but because you re-recruit him later in the game, it can be difficult to train him because all of the enemy units will be at a noticeably higher level. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Shinon joins automatically with the Greil Mercenaries. Because of the easier difficulty of Ike's chapters, Shinon is much easier to train. Stats Character Data Path of Radiance Base Stats |Sniper |Thunder |1 |32 |9 |6 |15 |13 |9 |9 |6 |9 |10 |7 |Bow - A |Provoke |Steel Bow Iron Bow Vulnerary Growth Rates |75% |65% |20% |70% |65% |35% |50% |40% Radiant Dawn Recruitment *Part 3: Prologue: Automatically from Base, available in Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 7, 8, 10. 11 and Endgame. *Part 4: Can select to join the team Micaiah/Ike/Tibarn, available in which team he joined and Endgame. Base Stats |Sniper |Thunder |13 |43 |21 |7 |28 |24 |15 |20 |14 |10 |11 |7 |Bow - S |Provoke Critical + 10 Shove |Killer Bow Iron Bow Growth Rates |50% |40% |15% |70% |65% |30% |45% |20% Biorhythm Boun Support *Gatrie:5% Epilogue Deadly Adept (百の手, Crack Shot in the Japanese version) Shinon lazes the days away in his old haunts. An expert at all he puts his hand to, he chose none as his calling. Etymology In the Odyssey, Shinon was a Greek who, after the other Greeks pretended to sail away, convinced the Trojans to take the Trojan Horse into the city. He then opened the wooden horse's stomach and released the warriors hiding inside, thereby bringing about the destruction of Troy. de:shinon Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc